Maggie Vera and Jordan Chase
The relationship between witch, Maggie Vera and mortal, Jordan Chase. They are close friends who trust each other and gradually begin to have romantic feelings for each other. Together, they are looking for a way to permanently remove the curse from Jordan's family, so that no more men die before the age of 26. History Throughout the Series |-|Season 2= ''Safe Space Their first meeting was not very cordial. When Maggie came into the gym in search of a first aid kit for her poisoned sister Macy Vaughn, Jordan was training one of his students. He began to help Maggie by offering up the kit but took it back as he began to question parts of her story and why she needed it. Jordan offered up his skills as a medic to help but after getting shut down by Maggie, he finally gave into her plea, telling her how he does not trust easily while giving up the first aid kit. Things to Do in Seattle When You're Dead '''TBA' ''Careful What You Witch For '''TBA' ''Deconstructing Harry While shaking hands with Jordan, Maggie had her first vision of him saying "I love you." She is, at first, taken aback by this, until it is later revealed that her vision was of Jordan thanking and telling his girlfriend Lola that he loved her when she returned his car keys. Maggie felt uneasy about her behavior and hurried away. When Sparks Fly In order to find her sister Macy, Maggie tried in every way to touch Jordan, which caused him embarrassment. After their karaoke song together, Maggie came up with an excuse to stay with Jordan in the elevator, which displeased his girlfriend Lola. Her sister Mel Vera de-energized the building, which caused them to be stuck together for a while. Jordan and Maggie talked in the elevator and he told her a little about his family and their family ring. Maggie quickly realized that it was the ring that gave her a visions. While holding Jordan's ring, Maggie began to have visions that would help find Macy. Later, she asked him to let her try on the ring. When Maggie put on his ring, she saw a new vision of the future involving Jordan being in danger or getting hurt. This vision frightened her very much and, when the elevator started working, Maggie gave up the ring and runs away, leaving Jordan bewildered by what had happened. Past is Present Maggie stole Jordan's sport wristband containing his sweat residue as required for a spell to find out what danger he was in. It revealed that he was cursed by the dying breath of a witch. Maggie was shocked by this discovery and could not believe that Jordan had done anything bad, because she considered him a decent person. The Rules of Engagement Touching the black amber, Maggie saw an extended version of her vision and realized that her distraught ex-fiance Parker, who would come to kill Jordan. Knowing that this could ruin her relationship with Parker forever, she decided to save Jordan anyway. Jordan was angry when he saw that Parker was abusing Maggie. He tried to protect her from Parker, but he, having a demonic advantage, threw Jordan into the wall, causing him to lose consciousness and possibly get a concussion. In the end, Maggie managed to save Jordan, but in return, she watched Parker "die". Guess Who's Coming to SafeSpace Seattle '''TBA' ''Curse Words While at Jordan's 26th birthday party, Maggie began to wonder if he could still be cursed. Soon, she had a vision of a neon sign falling on top of Jordan and killing him. Maggie was able to prevent this from happening by tackling Jordan and knocking him out of the way just before the sign fell. When asked about his immediate family by Maggie, Jordan revealed that his male relatives dead before the age of 26. Soon after, Maggie is greeted by the vengeful ghost of Florence who plans to kill Jordan herself as Maggie had thwarted the curse long enough. Florence possesses Swan, and uses her to go after Jordan. Maggie and she and Jordan escaped into the room that leads to the Command Center. However, the possessed Swan is eventually able to break in, causing Maggie to reveal the door to the Command Center and escape with Jordan inside. Maggie is then forced to reveal that her and her sisters are witches. Eventually, Jordan decided to return the ring that had been stolen from her by Lawrence so long ago, and this act and the words of Maggie were able to calm her anger. Before Florence moved on to the afterlife, she gave Maggie a hint for Jordan so that he could free his family from the curse. Later, Maggie answers his questions about witches and there is a romantic awkwardness between them when Jordan asks her if witches and humans can be in love with each other. Despite her pessimistic response (coming from Maggie's experience about the relationship of her parents), Jordan apparently does not despair, but he decides to postpone their conversation and take the exhausted Swan to her home. Dance Like No One is Witching '''TBA' ''Needs to Know Jordan is shown to text Maggie asking her to join him for karaoke. Maggie admits to her sisters and Harry that she really likes Jordan, but that she is not yet ready for a new relationship after what happened with Parker. Later, however, after the tragic death of Helen McGantry, Maggie decides to put aside her fears and doubts and go to a party with Jordan. She picks up her phone and starts writing him a long message of unknown content. Gallery 2x01 Promo (4).jpg 2x06 Maggie Foresight.gif Maggie try Jordan's Family Ring.gif 2x08 Foresight.gif 2x10 Maggie and Jordan 1.gif 2x10 Maggie and Jordan 2.gif 2x10 Maggie and Jordan 3.gif 2x10 Maggie and Jordan 4.gif 2x10 Maggie and Jordan 5.gif 2x11 Maggie and Jordan 1.gif 2x11 Maggie and Jordan 2.gif 2x11 Maggie and Jordan 4.gif Trivia *Somewhere off-screen between ''Past is Present and Curse Words, Maggie learned from her sisters that Jordan received his curse undeservedly (it revealed that his ancestor was cursed by Florence after sentencing her to death). *In Curse Words, Jordan learns that Maggie is a witch and accepts her for what she is. **In Curse Words, it is hinted that Jordan begins to have romantic feelings for Maggie when he asked her if witches and humans can be in love with each other. Later, it is hinted that his feelings are mutual when Maggie feels timid awkwardness about touching Jordan and sitting too close to him at the end of Dance Like No One is Witching. *In Needs to Know, when Maggie talks to her sisters and Harry, she implies that she likes Jordan as more than a friend. References Category:Friendships Category:Pairings